


caitlin x frank dude

by beefetish420



Category: Warrior - Ke$ha (Song), yeah ok - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Guns, Magical Girls, Tumblr, Violence, Weapons, Yaoi, live laugh love, zumba moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefetish420/pseuds/beefetish420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's about to go down</p>
            </blockquote>





	caitlin x frank dude

oMG THeyh ARW SOo GAY ikm sCREAMING

hhHygsahhahhahhahahHAAAAA

frank : generic pun

caitlin : OMG

Caitlin rose from her chair, and eyed Frank coldly.

" I can't believe you don't know who I am. "

Frank was seated in a lavender beanbag across the room, captivated by the television which was blaring lighthearted music for a toothbrush commercial.

He twisted around to stare at her.

" What? What're you talking about? "

The commercial continued to play cheerily as Caitlin turned to the window quietly, as if she had said nothing. It was odd. She had never been this edgy before. She was like a personification of a Hot Topic store in the dim corner of the city mall.

The tension in the room seemed to drown Frank. They were getting along so well before this, but now she was acting nothing like herself all of a sudden. After a moment, he dismissed this and turned back to the screen.

At once, a shining brightness filled the room, blinding him momentarily. He could hear... bells?

" I've waited so long for this, " a voice boomed from behind him.

The light faded, and he saw Caitlin standing there in some sort of costume. She kind of looked like a low budget anime character, and incredibly irritated

" I've been tracking you for years. Decades. Centuries. It took me quite a while to get close to you, but the time has finally come to strike you down. "

Frank lept to his feet, and slowly crept towards the bedroom door.

" What. No. No, I don't... "

Caitlin punched him in his gut, catapulting him through the door and slamming him onto a  _Live, Laugh, Love_ sign next to about a dozen jeweled crosses.

She summoned some sort of bow and drew an arrow.

It was instantly slapped out of her hand by a long tentacle.

Across the room was some sort of terrible monster in Frank's place. He seemed to be dressed in some sort of suit, watching Caitlin with narrowed eyes, and shuffling with dozens of feet that were in the shape of hands. He truly was despicable at best

" There you are, " Caitlin breathed.

The monster screeched and pounced on her with remarkable speed, so much so that Caitlin felt reality shatter around her.

No.

It was a wormhole.

She heard voices, cheering, screaming, muffled by the strange walls of the tear in reality itself.

Where was this creature taking her?

Suddenly, she felt the impact as she landed on muddy concrete. Where...

" We need to build a wall... "

no.

The creature standing over her began to speak.

" Do you like him? He's my creation. He will end this world, as I have ended others, " the creature spoke with a voice like a low hiss. 

Caitlin glanced to the orange skinned man standing on a podium, with a large crowd of white rednecks cheering him on surrounding.

 " I can't allow this. "

Caitlin gathered her energy and summoned a greatsword. Cold and steel.

The creature stepped back.

" How... did you get that? "

She rose to her feet triumphantly. 

" That doesn't matter. I want you dead. "

She lept into the air, and struck the sword on the monster's forehead. 

It shattered.

Caitling landed in front of him in befuddlement.

" What... I... "

He cackled.

" You were the only one who had a chance at defeating me. The destroyer of worlds. So, I had to stop you. I disguised myself as your dead mother, contacting you from the afterlife, and gave you this. I knew you'd believe her, of all people. "

He paused to judge her reaction.

" In the end, though. Your loyalty to her was your doom. "

He summoned his own sword, lifting it above his head and preparing to stab her as the crowd around them watched on in terror.

Caitlin kicked him in the chest.

It was frightening. He seemed to be decaying, melting into the ground as the girl watched on.

" But I've been doing millions of squats. My calves are titanium. "

 

Thus, The worst fanfiction in history came to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. i wrote this in one afternoon


End file.
